An implantable medical system that provides therapy, for example, cardiac or neurological therapy, often includes an elongate insulative body configured to extend within a patient's body to a target site and to deliver a therapy to the target site. The therapy may be electrical stimulation therapy, drug therapy (e.g., delivery of a therapeutic agent), other therapy or a combination of therapies.